


The Lightning Strike

by menudaputamierda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menudaputamierda/pseuds/menudaputamierda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi es muy gay y muy sexy. Bokuto es muy gay y muy tonto.</p><p>Y yo soy muy gay de ellos, también.</p><p>(AU sobre pintores, periodistas y gente rota)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_"I want to see you_  
_As you are now_  
_Every single day_  
_That I am living_  
  
_Painted in flames_  
_All peeling thunder_  
_Be the lightning in me_  
_That strikes relentless."_

 

_"Quiero verte/ tal y como estás ahora/ Cada uno de los días/ que yo viva:_

_Pintado en llamas/ Pelando la tormenta/ Siendo el rayo en mí/ Que golpea implacable."_

**_The lightning strike - Snow Patrol_ **

* * *

 

Era un día cualquiera. Con el café de siempre, las conversaciones triviales de la gente, el olor a asfalto que impregnaba toda Tokio. Una calurosa mañana de Mayo, como fue ayer, y antes de ayer, y las mañanas de la semana pasada.

El mismo vagón, la misma camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos. La misma colonia. Las mismas caras en el periódico. La misma mirada cansada. No había nada en aquel día que hiciese pensar a Akaashi Keiji que sería diferente.

En verdad, no había habido nada en aquellos últimos meses que le provocase un atisbo de ilusión. Todo era lo mismo, diariamente: Ir, hacer su trabajo en el gabinete de prensa, volver. Tal vez ver la televisión. Tal vez pedir una pizza, para luego acostarse y comenzar de nuevo. “Esta es la vida que elegiste al dedicarte a esto.” Se repetía cada cierto tiempo, cuando su cansancio era mayor de lo normal.

Había cumplido los 26 hace un par de meses, y su madre ya le había dicho alguna que otra vez que “ya era hora de sentar la cabeza.” Pero la verdad es que Akaashi Keiji no la había, ni siquiera, levantado nunca. Cuando miraba hacia atrás, se daba cuenta de que había invertido toda su juventud en estudiar, ser respetuoso, dar lo que la gente esperase de él.

Ni un solo amor. Ni una sola novia. Ni una sola borrachera.

Inspiró. Odiaba el olor del metro en hora punta. Odiaba tantas cosas de su día a día que había aprendido a tomar aire y vivir entre su propia mierda. “Tú te lo has buscado, no haber elegido esto.” Volvía a murmurar, cuando era la tristeza quien aumentaba el calor. Y es que, más allá de los gabinetes de prensa y las noticias de última hora, lo que a Akaashi en verdad le interesaba era la pintura.

Pintar como forma de expresarse. Amaba observar los grandes cuadros y recibir mensajes sin medio de palabras. Le impresionaba como cuatro líneas negras, un garabato en el papel, una simple mezcla de color… era capaz de decirle tanto. Sus padres, sin embargo, nunca aceptaron ese futuro para su hijo. “Ya tienes edad, no eres un bohemio.”

Y él lo aceptó. Porque eso es lo que se supone que hacen los buenos hijos.  Se cercioró de que no tenía talento. Era un sueño imposible. Era una temeridad. “La vida no va sobre estas cosas” y varios etc que oyó durante años.

Un día tiró los pinceles a la basura. “Menuda tontería.” Musitó. Y desde entonces, su día a día eran los cafés, ese olor a colonia, esas caras en el periódico.

Ese calor de Mayo.

Ese vagón de Metro.

Esa sonrisa falsa que llevaba cada mañana.

Finalmente, el tren llegó a su parada. Y fue justo saliendo del vagón cuando un individuo, que intentaba también salir, presa del pánico de llegar tarde a dónde-coño-fuese, lo abordó por la derecha. Lo próximo que recuerda son todos sus papeles por el suelo.

* * *

 

 

 

Fue un choque frontal. La gente va por Tokio sin mirar por dónde pisan.

El café helado de Akaashi resbaló de su mano y fue a parar a sus zapatos de marca negros. Las hojas de sus últimas crónicas empezaron a volar de la carpeta, a la deriva de la poca brisa de la mañana. Y si ya hacía calor fuera, la ira que crecía repentinamente en su interior debía de ser mayor que la temperatura del infierno. Su cara permaneció congelada ante la sorpresa.

Esperó una disculpa inmediata. Esperó una disculpa tras varios segundos. Esperó una disculpa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el hombre en cuestión ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del error que había sido tirarle el café por encima a Akaashi Keiji, justo en un día como hoy.

“Tch, mira por dónde vas, ¡gilipollas!” Fue lo único capaz de decir. La última palabra sonó brusca en su boca. No estaba muy acostumbrado a perjurar, pero en situaciones como ésta su educación podía tomarse un respiro.

La figura del hombre paró en seco, dándose la vuelta lentamente, con unos ojos abiertos de par en par debido a la estupefacción.  

Y en ese instante, Akaashi vio al ser más extraño, estúpido y fuera-de-lugar que había visto nunca en aquel aburrido vagón.

 

* * *

 

Chaqueta de béisbol negra, pantalones tipo baggy, zapatillas deportivas que en algún tiempo fueron blancas, pero que ahora eran marrones. El pelo teñido de blanco, peinado hacia arriba, con raíces oscuras. Los ojos de un marrón avellana. Un párpado más caído que otro.

Cualquiera diría que nuestro amigo volvía de alguna fiesta de 4 noches, pero no, a juzgar por la cantidad de papeles que portaba en sus manos. Keiji los observó con detenimiento, mientras permanecía parado, esperando el perdón que nunca llegaba.

Bocetos. Dibujos. Caricaturas. Eran pinturas de paisajes, de la estación de Metro, de la calle de al lado.

“Son bonitos.” Pensó. En verdad, había algo bello en el aura del otro chico. Ya casi había olvidado la ira que había nacido en su interior.

“¡¿He sido yo?!” – Preguntó el bohemio alzando la voz, provocando las miradas de todo el andén. -¿¡Yo te he tirado eso!? P-perdona tío, no voy ni por donde miro, tenía prisa…”

Akaashi alzó una ceja.

“… No soy de por aquí… no estoy acostumbrado a coger el Metro tan a menudo… jeje… P-pero tranqui, hermano, te juro por mi madre que ahora mismo te limpio el café, te recojo los papeles... y lo arreglamos todo… y así me puedo largar…”

Sin moverse, Akaashi esperó a que el chico limpiase con un clínex sucios sus zapatos brillantes. Casi se sintió mal, aunque no podía evitar sonreír.

“¿Son tuyos? Los bocetos.”

El del pelo blanco levantó la mirada y mostró una amplia sonrisa, como si hubiera ya olvidado toda la situación anterior. “Sí, ¿te gustan?” Los ojos le brillaban como dos estrellas.

Tenía algunas pecas. Era una belleza extraña. Akaashi tosió e intentó callar sus pensamientos. “Qué demonios te pasa, Keiji.”

 

“Están bien.”

 

El pintor fue a decir algo, pero la megafonía de la estación les sacó de la conversación. Con un respingo, cogió sus pinturas y echó a correr.

Antes de ni siquiera darse cuenta. Todo el mundo se había desvanecido. Y allí estaba Akaashi Keiji, una aburrida mañana cualquiera de un aburrido día cualquiera.

“Si al menos le hubiese preguntado su nombre…”

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Just for a minute_   
_The silver forked sky_   
_Lit you up like a star_   
_That I will follow."_

 

_"Sólo por un minuto/ el bifurcado cielo plateado/ te ilumina como la estrella/ a la que yo seguiré."_

_**_The lightning strike - Snow Patrol_ ** _

* * *

 

 

Y pasaron los días, como pasan las cosas que no tienen mucho sentido. Y, por alguna extraña razón que ni él mismo quería preguntarse, Akaashi empezó a buscar cada mañana aquellas pecas, aquella mirada, aquel pelo que apestaba a gomina entre los tipos del vagón.

Pero allí no había nadie (Aunque había mucha gente). Y entonces bajaba la mirada y miraba el periódico, cruzando los dedos por si acaso el tren volvía a parar, y al salir algún desgraciado tirase su café a sus zapatos de marca y ese alguien fuese el estúpido del pelo blanco al que no dejaba de pensar cada jodido segundo de su aburrida vida desde que lo vio por primera vez.

 “No puede ser tan difícil. Es cuestión de probabilidades.” Se repetía. “Tarde o temprano aparecerá.”

Y pasó un lunes.

Y pasaron más lunes.

Y al quinto lunes desistió.

Se sentía enfadado consigo mismo. “Qué demonios, ese estúpido me tiró el café por encima. Se hizo el loco, y encima parece que ahora necesito verlo de nuevo. Bah. Menudo don nadie.”

_(Porque los bohemios son don nadies. Porque sólo un don nadie se dedicaría a la pintura. Porque sus padres detestaban a los don nadies a los que Keiji siempre amó)._

* * *

 

“Últimamente estás más insoportable de lo normal.” Su compañero de despacho, Kuroo Tetsurou, parecía más estresado de costumbre, pese a que lo máximo que llegaba a trabajar diariamente era en superar el siguiente nivel del Candy Crush Saga. Ambos formaban un tándem bastante eficaz en el terreno del periodismo: Akaashi redactaba, Kuroo traía las fotos. La teoría era equitativa, perfecta. ¿La práctica? Akaashi redactaba, Kuroo traía las fotos más allá de la fecha límite, tras una gran bronca del jefe, provocándole problemas y quebraderos de cabeza a media empresa.

¿Qué hacía allí? Nadie lo sabía. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta tal importante puesto? Era un gran misterio. Sin embargo, Akaashi había establecido una sincera relación de amistad, y hasta había empezado a sentir cariño por su desastroso compañero.

“Ni que en esta empresa hubiese algo soportable.”  Pudo notar la sonrisa de Tetsurou detrás suya. “Touché.”

Pese a todo, llevaba parte de razón. Las noticias se le escapaban de las manos. Muchas cosas por hacer, poco tiempo para hacerlas. Y si algo le estresaba más a Akaashi Keiji que el trabajo, era el trabajo mal hecho.

“Por cierto, Kuroo. Recuerda que mañana tenemos la fecha límite para entregar la noticia del accidente de autobús… ya sabes, el del martes pasado. Espero que tengas las imágenes preparadas ya. No quiero volver a aguantar otra bronca por tu culp-“

“Tranquilo, hombre, tranquilo. Te voy a dar la razón: no tengo ninguna imagen.”

Pudo sentir un nudo en el estómago haciéndose cada vez más grande. Se cruzó de brazos, notando como su demonio interior despertaba de un largo letargo. _“Voy a cometer un puto crimen aquí mismo, y Kuroo Tetsurou va a ser el nombre de la víctima.”_

Sonaron tres toques en la puerta del despacho.

“Pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga nada…” Sonrió el otro chico mientras se levantaba a abrirla. “Siempre nos están dando la tabarra con que innovemos, ¿verdad? Pues he innovado. No he traído una foto, ¡He traído un dibujo! Resulta que un artista vio el accidente y pintó una cosa muy bonita. Bueno, bonita bonita no, pero interesante sí. Espero que no nos cobre mucho por usar esta mierda, pero bueno, se le veía buen chico así qu- ¡HOMBRE! ¡Mira, hablando del Rey de Roma! Akaashi, te presento a nuestro salvador.”

 

Y vaya si era el salvador.

Ante los ojos de Akaashi, parecía que estaba viendo al mismísimo Jesucristo.

Apretó sus dedos contra la silla, intentando despertarse. Porque debía de estar soñando.

_“No puede estar pasándome esto a mí.”_

* * *

 

_“No puede estar pasándome esto a mí.”_

Un artista debe de saber reconocer la calidad de la belleza de cada persona. Da igual si son hombres, mujeres, o gallinas. Y vaya, el pequeño hombre con el que había chocado hace 3 semanas era un sujeto bastante bello.

Lo había buscado en la estación.

Lo buscó un martes.

Lo buscó otro.

Al siguiente, desistió. Porque había muchos peces en el mar, y a Bokuto Koutarou nunca le faltaron redes. Pero cada mañana, sentado en el mismo banco del parque, apurando el último cigarrillo que había encontrado por ahí, volvía a pensar en el sujeto de la camisa enrollada hasta los codos. Y sonreía.

Seguro que era un rico empresario. Un niñito de papá que no sabría distinguir un Picasso de un Sorolla. Pero bah, qué más daba eso ya, si no volvería a verlo jamás.

_  
(Aunque él quería verlo, sin saber muy bien por qué)._

 

Era dura la vida del estudiante de arte. Compartía piso con otros tres chicos de la Universidad (Uno, parecía un hobbit sacado de la Tierra Media, se gastaba medio bote de gel para levantarse el mechón de pelo amarillo de su frente; otro, en cambio, prefería raparse la cabeza entera; y el último, era un pijo que nadie sabía qué hacía ahí, pero ahí estaba, con su estúpida sonrisa de anuncio y un egocentrismo absurdo), pero entre ambos apenas sacaban dinero para empezar a comer y cenar cosas dignas, propias de un ser humano y no de una granja de vacas.

Debido a esto, y por otras cuestiones de la vida, Koutaro empezó a vender sus pinturas. Se sentaba en aquel parque, sacaba su mejor sonrisa y comenzaba a pintar a la gente.

Pintaba chicas guapísimas. Perros, palomas. También pintaba niños, borrachos, ancianos que echaban pan al estanque.

La mañana siempre empezaba radiante, con el optimista pintor dando saltitos de alegría.

Al atardecer, sin embargo, se arrastraba hasta casa, deprimido y con nada de dinero nuevo en los bolsillos.

Por eso, cuando el indomable Kuroo Tetsurou le compró una de sus ilustraciones a cambio de un cigarrillo y un par de billetes (No había visto tantos juntos desde que su compañero Tooru ganó una apuesta por aguantar más de 1 minuto con la cabeza sumergida en el váter), no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptarlo. Hasta él mismo le llevaría el dichoso dibujo hasta  la empresa. _“Qué menos, soy pobre pero honrado.”_

Lo que no se esperaba era darse de bruces contra el empresario niño de papá de los zapatos nuevos, pálido como la nieve, con los ojos clavados en él.

Y, pese a que la situación era patética, deseó por un momento que esos ojos lo mirasen (aunque fuese con tal cara de horror) por toda la eternidad.


End file.
